the demon
by ollybiersack69
Summary: edward drinks humans and he comes across Lucien the strange demon man i am crap at summary's


**hey guys this is a totally ooc edward :D enjoy :) edward drinks humans **

******Lucien the demon pov **

**** "Alright alright. Hold on."i now used my power to flash to a place where dead souls of humans were scented by his inner demon, who now purred at the idea of sending away souls.

As I came to the spot where humans lay on the ground, blood matting their hair and neck. With an exasperated sigh, I tugged out the souls of the dead and read their most darkest thoughts if there was anything dark about them.

"Thank you...". The spirits told the demon who growled inside of me and made me flash to heavens gates and set the human soul there. It was displeased to find good souls. I Now found my way back to my body, I gasped slightly. This took a slight toll on his body, but I healed quickly considering I was immortal and could not be killed.

Shaking my head, I looked around. My eyes were different colors. An electric blue and a rich, dark brown.I walked out from the darkened alley I was in, a bit troubled by the human souls thoughts. What killed the human wasn't human themselves he thought to him self.

**Edwards pov **

**"** fresh campers" I whispered to myself.I growled and pounced on the unsuspecting campers then snapped there necks one by one. then I drained them of there sweet blood. I drank and drank until there was no blood to suck out.I looked up and found myself in a bloody mess.I picked up the scent of something not human nor vampire nor werewolf. I growled and hid up a tree watched the demon walking towards the bodies and I smiled at my work.

**Lucien pov**

I was getting pissed off at all these innocents dying. I felt what they felt. A snarl crossed my scarred face. I fought back the urge to take their souls as the white s of my eyes turned pitch black and my irises turned bright red.

"So. You like watching people die? Your death is right around the corner. Your not human, not demon. You are vampire." This was my inner demon talking now, I was no more Lucien as the Demon of Death took it's place.

"I've known you since you were turned by that other Stregoni vampire. You were on the brink of death with the Spanish influenza. You cheated death, now you cannot outrun it for Death itself..."

I appeared behind Edward as silent as ashes falling to the ground, "...has come back for you. Soulless monsters heed your prayers and die by Deaths hands. you can cannot outrun death for it will always find you. I am getting sick of throwing people into heavens gates. I want to see the evil scream under the fiery pits of hell's grasps. See them burn before illy eyes."

The demon of Death's voice was void of any emotion.

**Edward pov **

****I lost sight of the strange demon.I thought of my family that I left because of my new eating habits.I sat there eyes closed thinking of there faces when I heard a wise voice a lot like carsile's talking I thought it must just the voice at the back of his head.

I listened for what seemed a long time then I realize its not my head its a I think how come I can't smell the sweet,hot,pulsating blood pumping through this is no heartbeat then I click. The man is not a man he is a demon.

I slowly turn around too face the demon and I growl loudly and aggressively "who the hell are you?"

**Lucien pov **

"I am Lucien. Also known as shadow walker or night walker. I house the Demon of Death. "

My eyes returned to their original state. One was electric blue and the other was dark, rich brown. I met the red eyes of the vampire.

"Those memories that you are seeing in your mind right now are also my inner demons memories. He saw you on the brink of Death and made you who you are now. Funny how Death can alter ones life."

I silently spear below Edward, blood did flow in his veins, but I am immortal and could not be killed by low monsters such as vampires.

My inner demon purred inside his mind. {kill him. Rip him apart Lucien. He deserves it for why he did to such innocent people.}

I ignored my inner demon and my hands fisted at his sides. "You were never like this. Why change? Why kill innocent people? Do you know what they go through? I do! I have to rip their souls from their bodies and send them to either hell, hades or heaven! You don't want to know how much that scars me" My voice became hushed and I shut his eyes, trying to get in control of my rage.

**edward pov **

I stared at him and thought he reminded me of my father looks and everything."Its what I was made too do what's the point in hiding it! I am just a soulless monster" I smiled a dark smile.I tried too think of my past when I was just a boy to calm myself down down.

"My family don't want me any more or ever" I frowned and completely broke down.I sobbed thinking about emmett and i and I talking about the always loving me more cause I was the youngest. I thought off all the people he had lost.

The venom tears kept rolling down my face.I slowly collapsed to the ground hugging my knees to my chest and let sobs wrack through my body.

**Lucien pov **

"You are not a soulless monster. I can sense that as well. There is someone you love. I am a soulless monster, but you Edward? No. You can change."I shoved my hands inside my pockets as I looked down at Edward.

"Monster can't cry. You can. It's emotions that make us human and with out them we'd be, well, nothing. Just look at me for example."

I gave a slight smirk and held out my hand for Edward to take, "Come on man. Stop balling your ass off and return to your family before my inner demon has second thoughts. You're lucky he's sparring you for killing innocents, so I'd take the chance man." I gave a small chuckle.

**edward pov **

I listen to him "wish you had killed me" I frowned and glared at him "I've been back they don't want me and you ain't soulless .I am that part was ripped out of me when i was turned" I growled aggressively and stayed sitting on the ground looking at the ground.

"Why don't you just kill me make mine and your life a lot easier I don't have anything too live for" I continue staring at his feet.I am still thinking of my past and present.

**Lucien pov **

A dark humorless laugh escaped my mouth. "Please. If you knew who I had to live with everyday of my life you'd understand how soulless I really am." I ticked the names off my long fingers.

"Try living with the demon who lies a lot. The demon who beds both genders, well if it get down to no woman, one who, if you fight, will die and he's known a demon of defeat. You'd be dead if you crossed him, let's just say I'm being gentile for once."

I smirked as i Leaned on a tree, crossing my arms. "Just shut the he'll up and be a man. Go back and apologize to your family, be grateful that you have one." I scowled at him.

**Edward pov **

I shrugged at him "I don't want too go back I am happy killing humans" I smirked dark smirk.

"I bed people then when they think we are going to do it I drain them into a lifeless corpse" I smiled darkly "I love too play with them before I kill them" I licks my lips thinking about blood " why would I go back too the appetite bending bastards anyway all they want too do is drink tasteless animals" I walks up to him getting in Lucien's face and growling "just fuck off and leave me too go drink more of these fragile humans " I smirked and pushed Lucian face down in the mud then laughed loudly.

**Lucien pov **

I felt my inner demon ripping out of it's cage and taken hold of me as I wrapped my big hand around Edwards leg and sent shivers of cold fear through him, images of those fiery Pits of hell, but if flames scorching the dead souls.

"I tried to give you a second chance boy, but you didn't listen. Lucien is to nice, but me? Never. Your life is mine." The demon of Death spoke as he snapped Edwards ankle.

**Edwards pov **

I yelped and cried out in pain. Then rage took over my body and then we went into a rage frenzy then attacked him I punched him repeatedly as hard as i I send pictures to Lucian's brain showing when I was innocent i was a young boy smiling ad playing happily on a swing.

I tried to stand up but failed miserably and fell on my snapped ankle then i yelped out and sat down holding it.

**Lucien pov **

****The demon just laugh as I would recover quickly. "You really think showing my you good side will have me change my mind?" I snagged Edward by his throat and hives him hard against a tree. My eyes were normal as my irises were bright red.I looked into the face of this vampire teen. He looked so vulnerable i sighed Edward wasn't even a man he was only 17 and looked about 15. I looked into the scarred eyes of this young vampire.

I growled before slamming Edward down. Even immortals didn't deserve this breath became heavy as my fists clenched at my sides. my upper lip curled up, showing pearly white teeth that set off myscarred skin.

"Leave. Do not return to this area. Ever. If you dot wish to die then heed my warning."

**Edward pov **

****I growled and sped off into the woods and kept on running and running til i whispered "I will be back demon i will come back to kill you"

THE END :D what do you guys think :)


End file.
